Regarde moi
by MrBloodline
Summary: Rachel vient d'épouser Finn. Quinn est dévastée, et Santana est jalouse. / Quinntana !


**Notes de l'auteur : Du Quinntana pour changer un peu. J'écris très peu sur ce couple, mais je l'adore. Bon, bien sûr, je préfère le Brittana, mais avec le Quintana, je garde Brittany rien que pour moi. :P (rêve mon gars, rêve …) **

**Bref, j'espère encore une fois que ça plaira au fans de ce couple et que j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi avec ces deux superbes créatures. :) **

**Disclaimer : Il y aurait beaucoup plus de FemSlash si je possédais la série, c'est évident ! Encore une fois, toute mes excuses pour les fautes, je sait que c'est pas super agréable … =/**

* * *

Santana observait Quinn en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. La blonde n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait appris que Finn et Rachel s'étaient finalement mariés, une heure auparavant. La latino savait bien sûr que sa compagne avait été pendant longtemps amoureuse de Rachel, tout comme elle-même avait longtemps été amoureuse de Brittany. Elle pouvait donc comprendre que Quinn puisse être triste. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que Quinn oublie que Santana était désormais sa compagne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Moi aussi, ça me dégoûte cette histoire », se décida-t-elle finalement à dire.

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet. Quinn ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne lui répondit même pas.

« Tu l'aime toujours ? », insista Santana. « Parce que si c'est le cas, moi je suis quoi pour toi ? Un pansement ? C'est ça ? Tu avait besoin de quelqu'un après que Rachel ai rejetée ton amour et j'étais la seule personne disponible ? »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Quinn. Santana n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'employée la force.

« Regarde moi quand je te parle putain ! », cria-t-elle.

La blonde se décida enfin à lui jeter un regard, mais resta tout de même silencieuse. Santana la fusilla du regard, et reprit plus calmement :

« Moi aussi j'ai eut mal quand j'ai rompue avec Brittany. Mais c'est du passée. C'est toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur maintenant. Et si tu ne ressent pas la même chose … et bien, dit le moi tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps si tu ne m'aime pas. »

« Arrête de dire des conneries ... », marmonna Quinn, décidant enfin de sortir de son mutisme.

« Des conneries ?! », s'emporta la latino. « Des conneries ?! J'ai l'impression que tu va te jeter par la fenêtre dès que j'aurais le dos tourné bordel de merde ! »

Quinn haussa un sourcil, ce qui énerva encore plus Santana, qui avait vraiment l'impression que la blonde se fichait d'elle.

« Tu aime toujours Berry, et ça te tue de savoir qu'elle va épouser cet abruti ! J'en était sûre putain ! Et moi, je t'ai fait confiance … quelle conne ... »

« Elle s'appelle Rachel ! », répliqua Quinn. « Et oui, ça me dégoûte qu'elle soit suffisamment stupide pour épouser Finn ! Mais c'est pas grave ... »

« Pas grave ? Pas grave Quinn ? »

Le ton que venait d'employée Santana glaça littéralement le sang de Quinn. Cette fois-ci, l'hispanique était vraiment furieuse, et elle allait clairement lui faire confiance.

« Au contraire, c'est très grave... », poursuivit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Parce que MOI, je t'aime. Comme une dingue. Et parce que MOI, j'oublie pas que Berry t'a brisée le cœur, et que c'est MOI qui l'ai reconstruit. Mais apparemment, toi tu t'en fout, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas la grande et fameuse Rachel Ber ... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Quinn qui s'écrasent sur les siennes. La blonde l'entoura de ses bras, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Je t'aime aussi ... », murmura-t-elle. « Alors ne m'abandonne pas … t'es tout ce qui me reste dans ma vie, Santana ... »

« J'ai pas l'intention de partir, idiote ... », répliqua l'hispanique. « Mais c'est hors de question de revoir ces deux abrutis. Je risquerait de commettre un double homicide. »

« D'accord ... »

Les deux restèrent enlacées un bon moment, aucune des deux n'ayant envie de lâcher l'autre.


End file.
